EP-A-437816 discloses a nonwoven wet-laid superabsorbent material produced by the process of blending superabsorbent polymer particles with a liquid to form a slurry, mixing fibres with that slurry, filtering that slurry/fibre mixture to remove a portion of the liquid and drying the superabsorbent slurry/fibre mixture to form a nonwoven wet-laid superabsorbent material.
EP-A-359615 discloses a method for the manufacture of a superabsorbent fibrous structure in which a dry solid absorbent is applied directly to a wet-laid web of cellulosic fibres prior to drying the wet web.
EP-A-273075 discloses a high water-absorbency paper made by sheeting a mixture of wood pulp fibre, water-soluble resin and high water-absorbency resin.
Absorbent products such as diapers which include particles of a superabsorbent polymer such as crosslinked sodium polyacrylate disposed between layers of wood pulp are known for example from EP-A-257951.